Nights At Freddy's
by Red Tail Jules
Summary: Miles Prower or Tails for short is a highly intelligent young man who help saved the world numerous times but time has passed and he has grown up now living a normal life but things take turn for the worst, he unemployed, struggling, and had to bury his late fiance. Nothing left and on the verge to losing his home he finds a job in the papers will this bring him out of the darkness


**WASSUP PEOPLE Red Tails here bring you my_FIRST CROSSOVER EVER!_ This will be between my favorite cartoon/game _Sonic The Hedgehog _ and the newest horror game _Five Nights it Freddy. _ Before I start I'd like to point out a few things about the characters and the story.**

**1\. Characters in this story are As followed...**

**-From Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Tails(Main)**

**Sonic &amp; **

**Amy**

**Vanilla**

**Cosmo**

**Shadow &amp; Rouge**

**Knuckles &amp; Shade**

**Tikal**

**Fiona**

**Now for the Cast from Freddys**

**-Five Nights at Freddy**

**Freddy/**

**Freddy 2.0(Male)**

**Bonnie/**

**Bonnie 2.0(Female)**

**Chica/Chica 2.0(Female duh)**

**Foxy(Female)**

**Mangle(Female)**

**Golden Freddy(Its...A SURPRISE)**

**Marionette(Female because of the name)**

**Now here's where the crossover comes to play**

**Bonnie/Bonnie 2.0 will be Vanilla Rabbit**

**And Foxy will be Fiona Fox**

**Lets also note that this is an AU fic.**

**Well now that everything is in order lets begin.**

**June 21, 2015 6:35 A.M.**

**Location Green Hill Cemetry**

_It was a day I'll never forget...the day I laid my fiance to rest. My beloved fiance Cosmo Seedrian, she ment the world to me and now she's gone and I'll never see her again. She had lost her life to an unknown disease from what she told me it was a special disease that only her kind can get. All of this happened three years ago...and since then I've still been stuck in a state of depression. I lost my high paying job repairing plane parts and was on the verge of having my lights and water shut off and possibly foreclosure on my house in Central City. I'm unable to find any jobs due to being overqualified for most things and even when I do I do find a job it doesn't last for more than a day or night whichever shift I find in the local newspaper job article. Sometimes I just wanna give up on life and go join Cosom in the sky. It wasnt always like this, in the beginning me along with my friends use to save the world but after the final battle Eggman our nemesis had a change of heart after he witnessed the actions of his great grandfather, shortly after he disappeared and was never seen or heard from again. I was known as sidekick to the hero Sonic the Hedgehog, where he was brawn(speedd)We took this time to live out our lives as we seem fit. Everyone I know is married and enjoying their life hut me I'm suffering and miserable._

**2 Hours Later**_  
_

**Location: Miles Power Residence in Central City**

Here I am...sitting in my living room looking at TV while s

**Freddy Frazbears Pizza **

**Night Guard Needed**

**Call (894) 733-5598**

Well a job is a job and I think I can handle staying up late iI've done it before. Before I could even dial the number I get a call from Amy, and of course I answer it because if not she'll leave a very long sweet and threatening message in my voicemail then she will constantly.

**Tails: Hello Amy.**

**Amy: Bout time you answered do you have any idea how worried Sonic and I are what are you doing?**

**Tails: Amy if you must know I was in the middle of making an important job call and please what did I tell you AND Sonic, stop treating me like a kid I'm older now ya know.**

**Amy: Uh huh that's nice and did I hear you say job call so you finally found a job that'll hire you?**

**Tails: I'm not sure I may be _OVERQUALIFIED _ just like how I was at the other jobs.**

**Amy: Tails don't worry I'm sure this place will hire you...have you spoken to Sonic yet.**

**Tails: Amy...please**

**Amy: No Tails you have to speak to him alright you've got three days to talk to him yourself otherwise I'll intervene.**

**Tails: sigh...fine okay, look I gotta go Amy talk to you later.**

"Now to call to make a call." I began dialing the number that was shown and after a few minutes it started to ring.

**?: Uh hello, h-hello look if this is another prank call this isn't funny I will call the cops and report you.**

**Tails:Um h-hello(coughs to clear his throat) m-my name Miles Power and I was wondering about the night shift position I would like to know if the spot is still available?**

**?: Okay I've heard it all but seriously the sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog wants to work in a dump like this, listen I don't know who you are but you better get your jokes together because that was a lamest joke I ever heard.**

**Tails: But I am Miles Power and yes I do know Sonic please I need this jobmore than aanything...d-dont make me beg okay**

**?: Alright alright chill okay since you seem to believe your ACTUALLY Miles Power then(sigh) I'll let the manager know your comingto discuss the night shift position.**

**Tails: Oh thank Chaos you have no idea how much it means to me Mr...**

**?: Um no because i believe this is a joke I'm not telling you my name until we meet face to face anyway come now if ya want...its your funeral.**

**Tails: Wha-What!?**

**?:The-I-mean nothing hehehe...just come on and stop wasting my time!**

**Tails: Ummm Okay I'm on my way right now**

As Tails hung up the phone he raced toward the front door but before he opened it he grab his extreme gear because he didn't want to fly at least not now. After locking the door behind him he took off toward Station Square where he would hopefully find a job and a path to start over


End file.
